Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-n}{5n - 6} + \dfrac{-7n - 3}{5n - 6}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-n - 7n - 3}{5n - 6}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-8n - 3}{5n - 6}$